tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Mercedes Benz Engines
Mercedes-Benz produced a full line of single, two, three, straight-4 -5 and -6, V4, V6, V8, V10, V12, V16, and V20 engines and even Wankel engine. Currently, they are distinctive for their 3-valve per cylinder Single overhead cam configuration, though this is being replaced by a more conventional 4-valve DOHC layout. All Mercedes-Benz V6/V8 engines are manufactured in Stuttgart-Bad Cannstatt, Germany. The 4-cylinder versions (M266, M266 Turbo and M271) are assembled in Stuttgart-Untertürkheim. The V12 engine plant is in Berlin. I1-engines Single cylinder engine models Diesel *MB851 Diesel *MB861 Diesel I2-engines Inline Twin cylinder engines Diesel * MB852 Diesel * MB862 Diesel * OM632 Diesel * M202B Diesel I3-engines Inline-three engines Diesel * MB853 Diesel * MB863 Diesel * M203B Diesel I4-engines Inline-four engines Gasoline * 1955–1968 M121 * 1968–1980 M115 ** 2.0 L ** 2.3 L * 1980–1993 M102 ** 1.8 L (1797 cc) ** 2.0 L (1997 cc) ** 2.3 L (2299 cc) * 1994–2004 M111 (DOHC) ** 1.8 L (1796 cc) ** 2.0 L (1998 cc) ** 2.0 L (1998 cc) supercharged ** 2.2 L (2198 cc) ** 2.3 L (2298 cc) ** 2.3 L (2298 cc) supercharged * 1997–2005 M166 ** 1.4 L (1397 cc) ** 1.6 L (1598 cc) ** 1.9 L (1898 cc) ** 2.1 L (2084 cc) * 2002-today M271 ** 1.6 L (1597 cc) supercharged ** 1.8 L (1796 cc) supercharged ** 1.8 L (1796 cc) turbo * 2004-today M266 ** 1.5 L (1498 cc) ** 1.7 L (1699 cc) ** 2.0 L (2034 cc) ** 2.0 L (2034 cc) turbo *2011-today M270 **1.6 turbo *2012-today M274 **1.6 turbo Diesel * 1935–1940 OM138 ** 2.5 L * 1949–1961 OM636 ** 1.7 L ** 1.8 L * 1959–1967 OM621 ** 1.9 L ** 2.0 L * 1968–1985 OM615 ** 2.0 L ** 2.2 L * 1973–1983 OM616 ** 2.4 L * 1983–1995 OM601 ** 2.0 L ** 2.2 L ** 2.3 L * 1995–1998 OM604 ** 2.0 L ** 2.2 L * 1998–2005 OM668 ** 1.7 L * 1998–2004 OM611 ** 2.1 L ** 2.2 L * 2003-today OM646 ** 2.1 L * 2004-today OM640 ** 2.0 L * 2008-today OM651 ** 2.1 L ** 1.8 L I5-engines Inline-five engines * 1975–1985 OM617 Diesel ** 3.0 L * 1987–1999 OM602 Diesel ** 2.5 L N/A ** 2.5 L Turbo Diesel 602.961 ** 2.9 L (2874 cc) Turbo Diesel 602.980 * 1994–2000 OM605 Diesel ** 2.5 L * 1999–2006 OM612 Diesel **2.7 L (2685 cc) * 2002–2005 OM647 Diesel ** 2.7 L (2687 cc) I6-engines Inline-six engines * 1951–1968 M180 ** 2.2 L ** 2.3 L * 1951–1958 M186 ** 3.0 L * 1954–1963 M198 ** 3.0 L fuel-injected * 1958–1965 M127 ** 2.2 L fuel-injected * 1958–1967 M189 ** 3.0 L fuel-injected * 1965–1967 M129 ** 2.5 L fuel-injected * 1965–1967 M108 ** 2.5 L * 1968–1972 M130 ** 2.8 L ** 2.8 L fuel-injected * 1968–1972 M114 ** 2.5 L * 1976–1985 M123 ** 2.5 L (2525 cc) * 1972–1986 M110 (DOHC) ** 2.8 L (2746 cc) * 1986–1993 M103 (SOHC) ** 2.6 L ** 3.0 L * 1986–1995 OM603 Diesel ** 3.0 L ** 3.5 L * 1990–1999 M104 (DOHC) ** 2.8 L ** 3.0 L ** 3.2 L ** 3.4 L ** 3.6 L * 1993–1997 OM606.910 912 Diesel ** 3.0 L (2996 cc) * 1997–2001 OM606.961 962 964 Diesel, turbocharged ** 3.0 L (2996 cc) * 1999–2002 OM613 Diesel ** 3.2 L (3226 cc) * 2003–2006 OM648 Diesel ** 3.2 L (3222 cc) Bus and Truck ** OM5 Diesel (1931 - ) ** OM49 Diesel (1939 - ) ** OM54 Diesel (1939 - ) ** OM57 Diesel (1936 - ) ** OM67 Diesel ** OM77 Diesel ** OM79 Diesel ** OM312 Diesel ** OM315 Diesel ** OM321 Diesel ** OM326 Diesel ** OM346 Diesel ** OM352 Diesel ** OM355 Diesel ** OM360 Diesel ** OM366 Diesel ** OM407 Diesel ** OM427 Diesel ** OM447 Diesel ** OM457 Diesel ** OM473 Diesel: Released in 2012, used in the new Mercedes Arocs. 625hp, 3000Nm, 15.6 litres. ** OM906 Diesel ** OM926 Diesel * Natural gas and Liquified petroleum gas (LPG) ** M366 CNG ** M407 LPG (Autogas) ** M447 CNG ** M906 CNG V6-engines V6 engines * 1997-present M112 ** 2.6 L (2597 cc) E26 ** 2.8 L (2799 cc) E28 ** 3.2 L (3199 cc) E32 ** 3.2 L (3199 cc) E32 AMG ** 3.7 L (3724 cc) E37 * 2004–2010 M272 ** 2.5 L (2469 cc) E25 ** 3.0 L (2996 cc) E30 ** 3.5 L (3498 cc) E35 * 2011-present M276 ** 3.5 L (3499 cc) * Bus and Truck ** OM401 Diesel ** OM421 Diesel ** OM441 Diesel ** OM501 Diesel ** OM642 Diesel **3.0 L (2987 cc) E28, E32 V8-engines V8 engines * 1963–1981 M100 ** 6.3 L ** 6.8 L ** 6.9 L * 1971–1991 M117 ** 4.5 L ** 5.0 L ** 5.6 L (Used in 560 models) * 1971–1991 M116 ** 3.5 L ** 3.8 L ** 4.2 L * 1990–1999 M119 ** 4.2 L (4196 cc) ** 5.0 L (4973 cc) * 1999-present M113 ** 4.3 L (4266 cc) E43 ** 5.0 L (4966 cc) E50 ** 5.4 L (5439 cc) E55 AMG ** 5.4 L (5439 cc) E55 ML AMG * 2004-present M155 ** 5.4 L (5439 cc) * 2006–2010 M273 ** 5.5 L * 2010-present M278 ** 4.7 L (4663 cc) * 2006–2010 M156 ** 6.2 L (6208 cc) 6.3-liter * 2010-present M157 ** 5.5 L (5461 cc) * 2010- M159 ** 6.2 L (6208 cc) SLS AMG * Bus and Truck ** OM402 Diesel ** OM422 Diesel ** OM442 Diesel ** OM502 Diesel ** OM628 Diesel ** OM629 Diesel V10 engines V10 format engines * Diesel ** OM403 Diesel ** OM423 Diesel ** OM443 Diesel V12-engine V12 layout engines * 1992–2001 M120, M137 ** 600SEL/S63 AMG ** 600SL ** 600SEC/CL63 AMG ** SL73 AMG ** Brabus M V12/E V12/G V12 * M275/M285/M158 ** 5.5 L (5513 cc) M275 twin-turbo ** 6.0 L (5980 cc) M285 twin-turbo ** 6.0 L (5980 cc) M158 twin-turbo, Pagani Huayra * M120 ** 7.3 L (7291 cc) SL73 AMG, Pagani Zonda * Diesel ** OM404 Diesel ** OM424 Diesel ** OM444 Diesel ** MB820 Diesel ** MB835 Diesel V16-engine * Diesel ** MB839 Diesel V20-engine * Diesel ** MB518 Diesel Wankel * 1969–1970 M950F ** 3-rotor 1.8 L ** 4-rotor 2.4 L See also *Bluetec References * Mercedes-Benz